I Wish You Were The One
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: I guess you can call it a sequal or part two to "I Am Not The One" with Seiya's POV. In this one, this is Usagi's POV. This time, Usagi-chan talks about how she feels after Seiya left.


I Wish You Were The One (Sequel to "I Am Not The One")

Pairing: SeiyaXUsagi (This time, Usagi's point of view)

Genre: Angst/Romance (I guess)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takuechi, I don't own anyone of these characters. I just enjoy writing stories about them! If I could own Seiya and Usagi, they'd already be a couple! :)

**Notes:** You might call this like a part two of "I Am Not The One" where Seiya talks about this feelings towards Usagi-chan. Well, now it's her turn! You might call it like their little monologue or something... I'm not really sure (sweatdrop), so anyway, please enjoy this short story too. This time, Usagi (or "Serena" the English name) talks about Seiya. I was very inspired in writing SeiyaXUsagi fanfics, it's because I just finished watching Sailor Moon Stars and I thought to myself... Seiya and Usagi should be more than that, so I really love this couple a lot!! I'm also very inspired ever since I downloaded the song Ginga Ichi Mibun Na Kataomoi (A Galaxy Difference: One-Sided Love) which is Seiya's song. I love it a lot! X3!!

* * *

_I won't forget you!_

He said with a blush on his cheeks, what did I say? I looked at him innocently and smiled hypocritically. I wasn't putting any feeling into that smile because Mamo-chan was with me. So I just faked smiled and said...

_Yes! We'll always be friends!_

Friends... I never meant what I said, but it was too late. In the end he and the rest left to their planet. I didn't care that Seiya was Sailor Star Fighter, I grew fond of him before I knew it struck me; I was infatuated with him. It was too late, Mamo-chan is back and I should be happy about it. There was no doubt in my heart that I truly missed him, thinking that he never wrote back because of his tedious studies.

Having Seiya by my side, how he gave me company through the times I felt weary and depressed. When I was lonely, he was there, when I needed someone to hear me out, he was there...

I lost him...

Was I that stupid?

_Am I not good enough..?_

Those painful words raced around my mind, my heart grew restless because of it. Still, I have Mamo-chan, there was no way I could choose between the two. Either way, Mamo-chan said that he still needed to leave again, after all he never had a chance to stay in America and study. In some ways I felt sad but that the same time I felt somewhat relieved that he was leaving again.

If he were still here... I wouldn't mind going on another date with him... That time at the carnival, we had so much fun together, how we ate and drank and went on the roller coaster. Or that time we screamed our lungs out that we didn't notice that we were embracing each other, I even forgot about Mamo-chan because my mind and heart were focused on Seiya...

I wish you were the one...

If only I had given him a chance, despite my future already predicted and knowing that I will have a child with Mamo-chan, no, Endymion, If I had chosen Seiya, Chibi Usa-chan would not be born. Would I dare risk that for my own happiness?

Yes... I dare say, I wouldn't care! But... Haruka-san and Michiru-san... They would never allow it!

Times like this I really wish I could hear his soft voice, I wouldn't mind if we held hands or gave each other hugs and kisses. I miss him, I miss him so much that this sadness which fills my empty heart yearns for him. Needing the softness of his arms around me, those loving lips which kissed my cheek, oh how I wished he had kissed me on the lips. I wanted to taste his love, Seiya is caring, strong, and loyal... He always showed his passion and love for me...

I threw it away and for what? To be with Mamo-chan... but now, I don't know if I had chosen the right path. My heart hurts and I can feel my stomach twist and turn uncomfortably, I need him... I need my Seiya...

_I'll carry you off right after the concert!_

It makes me wish that you did, I wish you were the one...


End file.
